Alcohol, Coffee and Sequins
by FrankAndGerardOMG
Summary: Stuff happens. Frank gets drunk. Ray is teasing. Sequins are sneaky.
1. Chapter 1

**Might contain Frerard fluff but do NOT expect lemons. Also, it does not include Rikey. Sorry for OOCness, it's meant to be a lighthearted fanfic … for once.**

Chapter 1

Gerard looked up at hearing a clatter over his music. Humming along to Cars and Calories by Saves the Day, he noticed Frank stumbling into his bedroom. His eyes were unfocused and a beer bottle was held in his hands.

Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his red-dyed hair. The hammered guitarist said something incoherent before half collapsing onto Gerard. With a grimace, Gerard pushed him off. If he chose to throw up, Gerard did not want it on his clothes.

Frank rolled onto the floor and stared through a haze of alcohol in his eyes at the vocalist. Mikey poked his head into the room, sporting - as usual - a poker face. He glanced at Frank and a hint of a frown touched his neutral expression.

"Where's Ray?" he asked. Gerard shrugged helpfully. Mikey rolled his eyes and disappeared again. Frank hiccoughed behind Gerard before reaching over and holding onto his jean-clad ankle.

Looking down, Gerard noticed how Frank's was staring at nothing. He reached out again before faceplanting the floor with an indistinct mumble. Gerard waited for him to move. He didn't.

Eventually, Frank was lifted onto the bed to stop him from dribbling or vomiting onto the carpeted floor. Not that doing so on Gerard's bed would be any better.

Removing the almost-empty glass bottle from the guitarist's hands, Gerard sat back and sighed. Frank looked up with bloodshot, heavy lidded eyes.

"Gerarrrd," he slurred. He reached hopefully for the bottle and winced as it was knocked against his head.

"No," Gerard replied sternly, "you've had one too many. Just sleep it off and don't be pissed if you have a killing hangover tomorrow."

Frank pouted before rolling over and head butting the wall on the other side of Gerard's bed. Stifling a snort, Gerard watched as Frank cursed before curling up and seemingly going to sleep.

Except now it was past midnight and Frank was refusing to return to his own bed - and Gerard sure as hell didn't want to invite himself into the empty bed in Frank's room. It could raise some awkward questions, as well as Frerard accusations. A dry smile curled his lips at this.

Frank was snoring quietly when Gerard returned after tidying the abandoned beer bottles away. He surveyed Frank with a mock severe expression, hands on his hips. Flicking his red hair out of his eyes, Gerard rolled Frank away, into the wall. His head connected with a thud but the drunk guitarist slumbered on, oblivious in his deep stupor. Now there was over half of the bed left for Gerard but he was still reluctant.

Rumors could be spread. Gerard bit his lip. Then he remembered an interview they had once taken, when a question came in. He couldn't remember the asker's name, but she had wanted to know if Gerard slept naked.

That had been hilarious. Both Frank's answer and the interviewer's reaction were enough to bring another smile to Gerard's face.

The location of his skeleton onesie was unknown and he now wore proper pajamas - he had admitted they were more suited to a girl, yet they were comfy so that was his final decision. As he had said at the same interview, he was a matching-pajama guy.

Gerard glanced at the door and willed both Mikey and Ray to not enter during the night; he did not want any wild theories about this. Frank was the prankster, but Ray came close with his playful teasing sometimes.

Mostly it was Frank, though, as he was the one who had messed with the dead mic to steal the other guitarist's alcoholic drinks. He probably hadn't even used it for a good reason, like increasing drums or backing vocals.

Gerard's explanation, if the need arose, would be that Frank was drunk and had therefore refused to comply with his wishes to go to his own bedroom. He hoped it was enough to stop a tide of Frerard jokes from Ray.

THE NEXT DAY

"I can smell the fanfiction from here," Ray commented as Gerard entered the small kitchen. Mikey, drinking from a mug, accidentally inhaled his coffee as he heard this.

"Ha, ha," Gerard replied sarcastically as he set his own daily helping of caffeine boiling on the machine.

He had awoken to find Frank huddled on the floor, awake and complaining about a hangover. Serves him right, Gerard mused as he picked up the ready mug of steaming coffee.

"How's Frank?" Ray asked as Gerard took a sip. He spat it back out and glared at the afro'd guitarist, who grinned back.

"Actually, Raymond," Gerard answered before pausing. A sly smile cracked his face, and he added, "are you jealous of him?"

The younger Way brother had to be thumped on the back so he wouldn't choke on his hot beverage, having swallowed it the wrong way again.

Frank chose this opportunity to stumble in, clutching his head and moaning. He sat heavily next to Mikey and thumped his forehead onto the table with a painful thud.

"I feel awful," he growled. Ray gave a small smile before looking away innocently. Gerard took a gulp of his cooling coffee and looked out the window, having run out of things to say.

Ray took this moment to comment something crude and Gerard spun around, thumping his coffee down.

"I swear you're gonna get it someday, Toro," he snapped - whilst trying not to smile. Ray simply sat back and grinned wider.

Mikey stood up and put his emptied coffee cup aside before exiting, saying he wanted to practice his bass guitar. Ray shrugged and said he may as well go join in with his own guitar.

As Ray passed, Gerard coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'Rikey'. He was brushed off but he saw a hint of a smile as the afro'd guitarist moved away.

Gerard was left with Frank, clutching his stomach and moaning softly. He sat in a chair and sipped his coffee again.

"I feel so sick," Frank groaned, his face flat on the tabletop. He gladly accepted the glass of water and aspirin offered. Gerard also considered burning some toast; it was rumored to help. He decided to stick with a packet of saltines and watched Frank as he reluctantly nibbled one.

"That's to help, you know," Gerard told him when Frank still didn't eat. Other remedies included bacon sandwiches but for some reason, Gerard didn't think Frank would stomach that.

Frank was quietly chewing a corner of the cracker before he coughed and began choking. Gerard jumped up before freezing. He didn't know the Heimlich manoeuvre; the most he'd done with a choking person was thump them on the back. So that was what he did.

Eventually Frank stopped choking up crumbs and managed to take a shaky sip of water. Gerard thought he looked a little too pasty to be healthy-

Frank abruptly stood and stumbled over to the sink. Gerard winced at the retching. Hangovers were great sometimes. He made sure Frank wasn't about to drown in his own vomit - the guitarist had slumped into the sink - before going to see where Mikey and Ray were for help. Sure enough, they were sat playing riffs and strumming parts of old songs. Gerard recognised the bassline for The Sharpest Lives before Mikey paused and looked up expectantly, running a hand through his upswept blond hair.

"Yeah?" Ray asked. Gerard dithered anxiously before doing a kind of gestural flap at the kitchen. Ray sighed and stood, going past. Gerard and Mikey followed the taller man quickly. Ray stopped at the door and glanced at their band's frontman.

"So, what did you-"

The acrid stench of vomit hit all three of them simultaneously; Gerard winced again and Ray held his breath but Mikey remained his trademark neutral, although his face screwed up a little.

"Wow," Ray choked, glancing at Frank, who was breathing shallowly and failing to drink the glass of water Gerard had given him. As he looked blankly at the other three he slopped a good amount down his front. He didn't seem to notice.

"Sluice the sink out," Mikey suggested. Neither he nor Ray made a move to do so themselves. Gerard rolled his eyes and moved towards Frank, carefully taking the glass of water while avoiding getting directly in front of the guitarist. If Frank decided to hurl again then Gerard did not want to be in the firing zone.

About an hour later and the kitchen sink area was clean again; Ray had decided to be slightly helpful and retrieve some sort of air freshener spray. It made Mikey cough, but it helped rid the air of the odor of vomit fairly quickly. Ray had been quick to quip about him being asthmatic, to try and improve the mood. He had only got a dry remark from the bassist about how he wasn't asthmatic in return. After that, Ray had remained quiet.

Frank was now propped up at the table with a fresh glass of water - minus crackers - and a tub to function as a vomit bowl. He was now being minded by Gerard since Ray and Mikey had gone back to their guitar practice.

"You know, it would have been a lot more helpful if you hadn't drank so much last night," Gerard said after a short silence. The guitarist looked up from where he had been kneading his temples with his knuckles.

"But I did anyway," he replied, cracking a weak grin. He seemed a little better, a little more like the usual Frank Iero they all knew. Gerard snorted softly at his answer and looked away absently.

Frank finished the last of the water before standing up, to Gerard's surprise. He watched as the guitarist placed the glass in the clean sink and washed his hands.

"Well, we've got a concert soon," Frank said briskly, "so we better get going."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gerard brushed his hair back and gave a sigh. The roar of the crowd blasted over him and drowned it out.

Letting euphoria wash over him, Gerard turned and flashed a sharp-toothed grin at Frank. It was returned with a wink. Gerard laughed, but this too was overridden by the noise.

As the band began to wrap up the performance with their final song, he saw a series of movements out of the corner of his eye.

Frank tossed his guitar up, playing a riff before bringing it back down, bending double like he had done in their Teenagers music video; Mikey was with his bass, headbanging; and Ray did his signature jump-kick move. The crowd screamed in excitement mingled with anticipation as Gerard grabbed the microphone.

Ray grinned as he played his part, watching the amusing antics. He liked how they weren't fake; how their messing about was improvised on stage. As they launched into the final chorus, however, he concentrated on making the music as great as possible.

LATER THAT DAY

Now in the tour bus, Gerard ran a hand through his hair, which was now stringy and limp from the exertion of their concert.

He watched as Frank passed, letting his guitar hang from the strap as he reached their bus fridge. He took out a bottle of Ray's beer and took an open swig before ambling back without even bothering to conceal it. Gerard smiled at this act of defiance and briefly wondered how Ray would react.

He could heard the muffled riff of Dead! being played now, a familiar tune which he could help lip-syncing along to.

The guitar stopped and he heard Ray's voice, incredulous and annoyed. Gerard hissed Frank had just entered holding the stolen alcohol. Then came Frank's laugh and a noise like a guitar being put down heavily, the twang of strings ricocheting.

Gerard sank down onto a couch and absently ran his fingers through his red dyed hair. He glanced up at a movement.

It was Frank, holding a mug of something steaming. Gerard hoped it was coffee. The guitarist sat next to him and casually slouched back, proffering the drink. Gerard accepted it and inhaled the rich, bittersweet aroma of coffee. He noticed the absence of the beer bottle and assumed Ray had claimed it.

Frank stayed silent for a while. Gerard turned to face him, placing the mug down. The guitarist was frowning and watching Gerard intently.

Gerard suddenly felt very self-conscious and inched away, wondering what he was doing wrong. He was just considering getting up and moving away when Frank gave the tiniest of snorts, which set them both laughing their heads off.

Mikey and Ray came in, looking confused. Gerard glanced at Frank, who was biting his lip, trying as hard as he could to stifle his hysterical laughter. He failed miserably as he began to laugh again whilst trying not to, creating a strange, loud choking sound, and this started the two off again. Red hair trailing in his eyes, Gerard struggled to breathe. He was bent double.

Mikey sighed and withdrew from the area. Ray, smiling from the contagious laughter, followed.

Frank wiped his eyes, grinning, and pushed his black fringe away from his eyes. Gerard hiccoughed and sat back, attempting to return his breathing back to normal. His sides ached.

Frank retrieved another of Ray's beers and sat drinking it quietly, giggling to himself between mouthfuls. He suddenly sat bolt upright, staring at Gerard again. He raised a shaking finger to point directly at Gerard's face. Gingerly touching his face with a hand, the redhead wondered what was wrong. Frank looked as if he trying desperately not to laugh again.

"You- you have a sequin on your face. It's been here this whole time," he explained. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you were staring at? It's why you laughed?" he groaned. Frank nodded. "How is it possibly that hilarious?"

"That's the reason," Frank admitted. "It's so simple that it made me laugh that you didn't feel it."

The guitarist watched as Gerard picked the small shiny disk off his face and flicked it away. The offending sequin glinted innocently on the floor.

A voice made them both jump. Ray had come back, scrolling down his phone. He was smirking and began to read aloud.

"Here are some summaries," he started before his eyes flicked up to see their reactions. Both had confused expressions. "The first one is 'Frank and Gerard-'"

He was muffled halfway as both leapt at him from the couch, Frank tackling him and Gerard snatching the device from his hand. The two guitarists landed with a thud and Gerard firmly turned the phone off.

"Don't you like Frerard fanfiction?" Ray asked, sounding slightly squashed. Frank snorted before standing up again and returning to the couch.

Gerard passed the phone back and pushed Ray out, ignoring his laughter. Frank was silently taking another gulp of his beer, but for some reason he was averting his eyes.

"What?" Gerard demanded. There sure as hell wasn't a sequin on his face now. Frank sighed and finally looked at him.

"Lemons," he squeaked. He lapsed into childish giggles as Gerard facepalmed. Taking a swig of his hot drink, Gerard eventually drained it and pushed the mug away, savoring the bitter aftertaste of the coffee.

Frank stretched out like a cat, getting rid of a crick in his neck. A couple of joints popped before he stopped and sat normally again, picking up the beer bottle and taking a long draught.

Gerard snatched the bottle away in the split-second it took for Frank to pause for breath. He looked at the redhead with a bemused expression. Gerard scowled with mock-severity.

"Drinking again?" he scolded. Frank looked amused at this before diving at him. They ended wrestling for the bottle and Gerard ended up gasping for breath on the floor, with a triumphant Frank sitting on him and pinning his arms down. He looked extremely pleased and grinned at Gerard.

"Don't sulk," the guitarist laughed. Squirming, Gerard ignored Frank's warnings. Frank sighed. "Okay, you brought this on yourself."

With a flourish, he maneuvered the glass bottleneck into his palm and hefted the weight. Gerard winced as it was tapped with a soft clink onto his forehead. Frank laughed before clambering back onto the sofa, acting casual, although Gerard noticed he had both hands on the bottle now. Probably to reduce any risks of it being stolen again.

Ray poked his afro'd head in and Frank shifted - only slightly, as to not attract attention, but enough to hide the beer from Ray's view. It worked, as Ray's eyes barely flickered when he moved. At this, Frank shot a cocky grin at Gerard.

"Mikey," Ray said shortly. Gerard blinked.

"What about him?" he asked blankly. Ray's brow furrowed.

"He isn't here, is he?" he answered slowly. Frank shook his head and the realisation finally hit them all.

"Mikey's missing, isn't he? I thought he was with you!" cried Gerard, paling.

"He left the room over ten minutes ago!" Ray snapped, looking increasingly exasperated. His fingers were tangled in his hair with concern. Gerard cursed and ran a hand through his own red-dyed hair. His brother was missing and they had another upcoming gig.

"Well, we're screwed," he breathed.

[A/N: Yep. Cliffhanger! But it's gonna be continued in my next fanfic, which is where they go to find Mikey :D]


End file.
